


Cufflinks

by nightmoonz



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Actor! Therion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard! Olberic, Cufflinks, Humor, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmoonz/pseuds/nightmoonz
Summary: It's been a while since Therion and the rest of his—well, family—took down Galdera Corp. Therion took Prim's advice and pursued a career in acting. It turns out he was pretty good at it—good enough that he receives a death threat from a "fan" just in time for his new movie's premiere.Tressa his proverbial little sister and date gets replaced with someone he least expected.





	Cufflinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misomilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/gifts).



> Hi Misomilk!
> 
> First off, it was a pleasure to write for you! Your prompts were so cute! I was really excited writing for them! As someone who has loved many a rare pair I know of your struggle and I really really hope that you like this! (Esp Therion's internal screaming) 
> 
> =^__^=

Therion took a moment to reflect on the past two weeks of his life and all he could wonder was: ‘How had it come to _this?’_

~ ~ ~ 

**_A Phone Call 5 days ago._**

“Tress, what do you _mean_ you have to back out?!”

Therion rubbed his temples. This. Was. Not. Happening.

After the eight retired from their little “adventure” Therion decided to take Prim’s advice and pursue a career in acting. As expected he was good. After all, he _was_ a thief. He had he spent his entire life playing parts and blending into crowds just to survive. Doing it as a legitimate career wasn't only _much_ easier, it was _far_ more lucrative which Therion was absolutely ecstatic about. No more rifling through garbage, asking for bad/nearly expired food from decent grocers. No more stealing period, it was nice.

There was, however, something that came with the job that he was less than thrilled about: interviews; smiling for cameras; and _ugh_ “Promoting his Brand.” So, when he was told he needed to be at the premiere for his “break out role;” he swore, he felt physically ill when he realized it would incorporate all of the three. The only reason he agreed to do the damned thing was because Tressa had volunteered—promised—to go with him. It was perfect, she was bubbly, charming and the best distraction! Plus, they’d have a lot of fun making mocking more of the uglier fashion statements. Therion didn't want to make her feel bad but at the same time... 

“Tress. You _**know,**_ I’m not allowed to go to this stupid thing alone **_and_** I’m not going with some meat head or bimbo my agent hires to act as my date. So you’re going to fix this and if you even think about suggesting Mikk or Makk I’m going to—”

“Therion! I told you!! I’m not backing out!!! Look, okay, it’s not your agent that’s insisting you have a date it’s um… the er… insurance company…”

“The what now?”

“Um, well, … Someone, kinda, sorta… made a threat on your life??? And, well, shortly after—um, well you know!!! Your um insurance company got _involved…_ n’ well _basically_ long story short—they stepped in, took one look at me, and decided to replace me!”

“Replaced.”

 _‘Well that sucks’_ Therion had thought to himself at the time, _‘but I guess it’s better than her bailing... However.’_

“Tress. What do you mean “replaced?” Replaced with whom exactly and **why** for that matter? I'm not exactly a wallflower—I’ve been saving my own skin since I was a kid, I can take on whoever this weirdo is.” Therion took a beat to add for Tressa’s ego “…But if I did need help, you’re more than capable—have these people _seen_ you fight?”

“Aww! Thank you! And I know right?! That’s exactly what I said! But—um, well… h-heh despite my best efforts to convince everyone that I’m perfectly competent at defending myself—and you for that matter—but they," Tressa huffed, "They said that I didn't look capable and that was all that mattered. I blame my height and possibly my eye to face ratio it makes me look younger than I am and—

“Tressa, I know. _You know, that I know,_ but we both know that you’re just stalling.”

“Sorry! Right! So, like, _well,_ they were going to replace me with Gustav, but we kinda figured you wouldn’t be too into that idea because you don’t know him well enough so—”

“Tressa. Stop glossing over important details. What do you mean 'we?' "

“Yeah… okay, don’t be mad…”

“Tressa.”

“Therion…?” Tressa squeaked back in response.

“What did you do?”

“Weeeeeeell…”

“Tressa. What. Did. You. Do.”

“Ok!!! But again, this is totally not my fault! I was worried about you _and_ about who the insurance company was going to stick you with _and_ I didn’t know what to do _**and**_ I felt bad—I mean I still feel bad, worse than bad I feel horrible!!! I really didn’t want to miss your big night—I mean wow your first **big** premiere—you're not even support lead you're _ **the**_ lead—super proud by the way—”

Therion smiled, Tressa might ramble on and on but she was very endearing. This was exactly why he was counting on her coming to act as his “little sister.”

“But now you need protection from whoever this lunatic is! So… uh… In an effort to help things… I might have… _let it slip_ to Prim that you’d might need some um… back-up that you would also like to spend the evening with?”

Therion was highly very confused by Tressa’s sweet ramblings—because sure—Prim took a certain joy out of teasing Therion mercilessly (to the brink of insanity,) but like Tressa, he had a soft spot for her. And hey, if he he couldn’t spend the night with his proverbial “little sister” he was more than happy to spend it with his “big sister.” After all, Prim had a good heart and well, at least her could make fun of people the entire night.

“Tress, that’s what you’re worried about? Prim’s fine. She can be a pain sometimes, but we’ll have fun messing with people. ‘Sides she’s the one who got me the gig in the first place. When is she getting in?”

There was a brief pause before Tressa started speaking again and that pause gave birth to a feeling of unease within him.

“Uh, _uhhhhh—_ so about that—Prim couldn’t make it either—she’s like still overseeing the rebuilding of Noblecourt but um, so, um.”

“Tressa. Just say it for fuck's sake.”

“Well… e-er you know,” Tressa cleared her throat, “Since um Olberic’s sort of in the area anyway and there really wasn’t um anyone else… PrimkindofinvitedhimtobeyourbodyguardonyourbehalfI’msosorrypleasedon’tbemad. Okay! I love you!! Byyyyyeeeeee!!!”

“TRESSA, DON’T YOU **_DARE_** HANG UP THIS PHONE.”

That’s when Therion heard the distinct “click” which instilled the great urge to throw his phone against a wall.

_‘Fuck!’_

After several deep breaths he groaned. He tried to occupy his thoughts on what creative ways he could torture Prim—who he was _sure_ would be cackling once Tressa broke the news.

_‘Why did it have to be Olberic?’_

Therion’s struggled to re-bury the feelings that had plagued him since he and the others brought down Galdara Corp. in what seemed like the battle for Orsterra’s soul.

Therion had a gift when it came to reading people, well that is, except for Olberic. Olberic, had been something of an enigma to Therion, and in the beginning of their journey Therion had been sure he would like Olberic the ** _least_** of his tiny circle of friends (family.)

This, however, was most definitely, not the case.

While Olberic was very much the rigid soldier Therion had been expecting... Olberic was also, strangely… _not_ just that either.

Olberic had sense of lawful righteousness about him that had initially made Therion uneasy. After all, those were the kind of people who only followed orders—even if those orders were insane—like locking up an eleven year old for stealing an apple with convicted criminals that ranged from theft to murder.

In the early days, Therion had pretty much made up his mind about “The Unbending Blade,” with his "unbending" moral code to match. It had only taken a week or so for Therion changed his mind. The the way most people worked was predictably idiotic and cruel. If you didn’t go along with their rules? Do something or believe in something they didn't believe? You were **wrong, _condemned._** It didn’t matter what your reasons or how dire your circumstances were.

But Olberic wasn’t like that. He was something thatmost people were not.

_He was kind._

Kind and understanding to those who hadn’t had his privileges, to those who had few or no options, to those… like Therion.

Therion shook his head, trying to convince himself that everything was going to be okay. It was going to be _fine._ It was just a dumb crush anyway… it’s not like he still had feelings for the man.

_Oh how wrong he was._

_~ ~ ~_

“Right. _That’s_ how this happened.” Therion grumbled aloud—completely forgetting that there was someone _else_ in his hotel room. A hotel room with only one bed because the hotel “mixed up” their reservation and _“unfortunately there is nothing they can do”_ to change it. Therion didn’t know if he should torch the place, or be grateful that he’d get to share it with—

“How did what happen, Therion?” Olberic asked in an even tone smiling as he put on his cufflinks to complete his ensemble for Therion’s premiere.

“N-Nothing.” Therion kicked himself for stuttering, “I’m just not exactly looking forward to tonight and I’m even less thrilled over putting these stupid things on _._ ” Therion said pointedly while he was struggling to put on his cursed sleeve jewelry through the tiny holes at the end of his lilac sleeves.

“It would probably help if you took off your jacket first,” Olberic chuckled.

Olberic came over to Therion wearing his already cuff-linked shirt. He was dressed in a midnight blue brocade jacket with a navy tie which Therion wore simple a deep aubergine jacket with a simple black tie.

“Here, let me help.”

Poor Therion, it was a considerably hard for him to not admire Olberic’s—well, everything—so he settled for a less intrusive stare by focusing on Olberic’s hands instead. They were like him: large, rough, strong—the kind of hands that you'd expect to be clumsy when it came to stuff like this, but, instead, they moved effortlessly working their way over the ends ofTherion’s shirt sleeves. 

Therion whined when Olberic took off the one cufflink Therion had actually managed to put on.“Wasn’t the whole point of you helping me, to get those things **on** and not **off**?”

“Yes, but I got you some for this occasion in particular, and if I may be so bold I’d like you to wear them instead. Is that alright?”

Therion looked at Olberic, then, at the pair of cufflinks that Olberic had purchased just for him and blinked.

They were ruby cufflinks in the shape of an apples.

“… h-heh yeah sure—” The silver haired man swallowed harshly, “how much do I owe you for these?”

“You don’t “owe” me Therion. They’re a celebratory gift for tonight. Thank you for wearing them.” Olberic gave him a bashful smile—it was one of those that reached his eyes which sucked for Therion who was fairly certain that his heart would stop on the spot.

In fact,he could've sworn that it did. 

Olberic went on deftly securing the first apple cufflink in a blink of an eye, but, on the second one he took his time which unnerved Therion, and when Olberic let his hands linger on Therion’s wrist? He found he was emphatically not fine. He was about as far from fine as you could be and his “dumb crush” had not only resurfaced, it increased tenfold. 

Therion’s response was to scold himself to get a grip on his feelings. This “unwanted” attention brought back all of the possibilities and _‘what ifs?’_ Therion longed for to be real. But he couldn't entertain those, he knew he couldn’t afford it, because yes, although he’d learned how to trust people again he couldn’t see himself trusting anyone enough to let them in a way that was anything but friendship, it was just too painful…

_‘Maybe if I had met Olberic before…’_

“Um…” Therion croaked, anything else he’d wanted to say died on his tongue.

Olberic was looking at him in a way Therion didn’t know how to describe. Silence had fallen around them, and it wasn’t awkward and it definitely wasn’t comfortable. No, this kind of silence was _dangerous._ It was the kind of silence that made idle thoughts, and simple fantasies become _actions._ Actions involving: clashing tongues, wandering hands and warm embraces.

_’And just what else could Olberic do with his hands anyway?’_

How _would_ Olberic’s rough, calloused but gentle hands would feel over Therion’s skin? Or how it would feel to just let Olberic hold him, how it would feel if they—

Therion almost gasped when Olberic gingerly rubbed his thumb against Therion’s wrist before dropping his hands.

Therion coughed in an effort to disguise his current emotional state of this crisis,“Thanks—but really you didn’t have to go through all of this trouble…”

“Therion, it wasn’t any trouble, I liked picking them out for you. I like that I get to spend time with you—I only wish it wasn’t for an event that I know makes you uncomfortable.” 

Therion raised an eyebrow which made Olberic sigh, “I know you well enough to know that this isn’t exactly in your comfort zone. You like blending into crowds not being the main spectacle of them.”

Therion felt a weight on his chest and it was only made worse by Olberic’s sympathetic smile. “But it gives me a small comfort knowing that I can at least be here to help you through it. And I promise you, I will always do absolutely everything in my power to ensure no harm shall come to you… ever.”

Therion he wanted to laugh Olberic’s words off. He wanted to brush off brief but meaningful silence.He wanted to convince himself that he wasn’t special. Olberic was just like that, he’d say that to anyone, he’d do that for anyone. The thing that gave Therion pause was how he said he’d protect him… The way he said those words felt different from any of the times he said them to their friends.

“Now!” Olberic smiled brightly, “since we’ve secured, your least favorite accessory shall we take our leave?”

“…heh,” Therion smirked, “I s’ppose you’re right. Let’s get this over with.”

“That’s spirit!” Olberic took Therion’s arm, and they braved the storm of the red-carpet interviews, relieved when they reached the theater.

~ ~ ~ 

The movie was unsurprisingly, a hit. Which was nice and all, but it meant that there would be a plethora of other red carpet gigs to follow. Therion wasn't even sure he could suffer through another one, especially if he didn't have Olberic around...

After the show They were obligated to go to a "sort of" after party. Therion’s agent made it clear that he’d have to stay for at least a half hour, but when there was talk of _anotherparty_ he nearly lost it. 

It was time to **leave.**

“Olberic. I’ve wanted to leave since this started and I swear I will tackle anyone who even thinks about making us go to that shindig everyone’s talkin’ about. So we’re leavin’.” Therion was so sure Olberic would argue and say something like Therion should make an appearance or whatever but the silver haired man was pleasantly surprised when Olberic sighed in relief. 

“Therion, I thought you’d _never_ ask.”

It was amazing how easy it was to exit the venue. All Olberic had to do was push forward and within minutes sweet _sweet_ freedom was theirs. Therion was elated to be rid of the paparazzi, their cameras and the gods awful“question on everyones’ mind:” _‘Are you and Olberic “the Unbending Blade” Eisenberg of **‘the’** **Eisenbergs** together???’_

 _Ugh_.

Each time it was asked Therion’s mind traveled to their albeit chaste, but somehow still intimate moment in their hotel room; and each time it led to an acute pain in his chest. 

_‘For fuck's sake! Don’t these people have lives of their own?!’_

“Hungry?” Olberic asked, as if he knew Therion needed a break from his own intrusive thoughts.

“You know it.”

“I figured as much—I happened to look at the bars, taverns and restaurants that might lend some good cover for you and your newly acquired fame.”

“Cool,” Therion snickered, “well then let’s get to a place with good food and no dress code.”

“Ah, I thought you’d as much—this way.” Olberic took Therion’s hand and led him to a small tavern that was thankfully walking distance from their hotel. Once they got a booth their jackets and ties came off.

~ ~ ~

“There’s got to be a way where I never have to do that again.” Therion groaned which got a look from Olberic he couldn’t quite place... but before Therion could analyze Olberic’s body language properly Olberic shook his head.

“Yes, you did not look too comfortable in that setting…”

“No, but surprisingly you did.”

“Hardly—” Olberic scoffed with matching a look that was equal parts apprehension and disgust. “I’ve just had to attend social events such as _that_ throughout my entire childhood, and unfortunately, some of my adult life.”

Therion took a minute to reflect, _of course._ Therion knew Prim had to endure social events like this one as a kid, for whatever reason it never really clicked for him that Olberic would have had to go through it too. No wonder Olberic knew how to navigate conversations away from Therion effortlessly. Hells, Olberic was even able to throw in a barb or two with everyone being none the wiser.

Therion gave Olberic a mischievous crooked grin, “Oh yeah… heh… sometimes I forget how differently we grew up.”

“It’s funny, isn’t it? We grew up so differently and yet… we’re similar in so many ways.”

Therion blinked he was about to ask Olberic what he meant by that but when their food arrived— along with not one but two pitchers of ale—the question was all but forgotten.

They caught up on each others’ lives with ease.

It had been almost two years since everyone went their separate ways but it was like no time had passed at all. The two men engaged in real conversation and didn’t need to fill up any silence with frivolous small talk. That was one of the many things Therion appreciated about Olberic. Olberic, never blathered on about nonsense just cause. 

It felt so well... _normal._ Two friends enjoying some good food and ale. Well maybe not much more ale. They were already down one pitcher, and Therion made a mental note to make sure Olberic drank some water too, _especially after last time._

“You know… I never thought I’d see the day where I’d be acting and having a friend come to something like that media circus with me. Hells, sometimes I’m surprised I even have friends at all.”

Olberic gave Therion a concerned look, “Therion—I hope you’ve learned that you needn’t be alone anymore. We will— _I_ will _always_ be there for you; to lend you my strength, support, all you need to do is ask.”

Therion blushed he was not expecting such concern from a throwaway line and thus caused him to amend his previous statement, “Eh, yeah I know… look, I just meant I never thought my life would be this normal. _”_ He shrugged, “that and… I appreciate you lending a hand so that I wouldn’t have to come with some loser. I didn’t even want to be there and without gotta be honest if you hadn’t I doubt I would have gone at all… so er… I guess what I’m trying to say is I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Therion could see a blush stain Olberic’s cheeks, however, he couldn’t be sure if it was due to the ale or if it was to do with something else. Olberic brushed one of his hands on top of Therion’s and kept it there.When Therion had fully processed what he’d said he panicked and quickly added, “You know I mean all of you guys… Heh. It’s kind of a shame that Tressa or Prim couldn’t be here too. They would have been fun to have around. Help us relax, be like old times you know?”

Olberic frowned for a moment before forcing a small smile, “Yes, I believe you, Miss Azelhart and Miss Colzione did become quite close to each other during our partnership in defeating Galdera Corp.”

“‘Defeating Galdera Corp.’? You make us sound like we saved the world or something.”

“In many ways I believe we did, and we had some fun along the way! Hoho!”

“Oh no,” said Therion sternly. “I know that laugh Olberic. It’s clearly water time for you.”

“Hoho what makes you say that?” Olberic started to laugh more heartily which was an increasingly bad sign.

“Olberic I swear to Aeber and Brand alike I am **_not_** carrying you back to our hotel!”

“Oh! You mean when we had a friendly drinking match? But that was H’aanit, Hoho!”

Therion tried to ignore the careless comment about that night. Of course Olberic wouldn’t think Therion could have carried him back. It seemed that everyone _loved_ claiming Therion as their long–lost brother and went to great lengths to tease him and treat him as such. If Therion were being honest with himself he’d admit that he actually kind of loved it. They were his weird little-chaotic-borderline dysfunctional family but they were his family, they were home... So okay, no, it wasn’t a problem when the others did it… but when Olberic did?

Therion grumbled and passed a glass of water to ensure Olberic would be sober by the time they’d leave, “Drink this. Now.”

He was going to let it go, he was! But he just couldn’t help himself“… And by the way, **_I_** was the one that carried you back not H’aanit…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah…” Therion rolled his eyes,“H’aanit carried Alfyn, Prim acted as a human crutch for Cyrus and Tress and Ophilia were too busy laughing to do anything else—wait, no, that’s a lie, Ophilia took pictures—that girl is many things but discreet is not one of them.”

Olberic gave Therion a soft look then smiled in earnest, “Huh, well then, I apologize—would you like me to make it up to you by carrying you back?”

Therion blinked up at Olberic, “What?”

“I’m only kidding Therion. I know you would never allow anyone to constrict your movement—it’s too far out of your comfort zone.”

And there was that gods damned silence again, was Olberic flirting? He’s smirking! That’s flirting, isn’t it? Or was Therion being too hopeful? Maybe he was because once again he found himself as everyone’s favorite brother. Still.

“H-Heh… Well, you’re not wrong…”

Maybe he wasn’t. Therion thought hard about all the abnormalities he was getting off of Olberic… The taller man was being too secretive—too subtle— both of which were not his strong suit. So… what was his deal anyway? Therion toyed with the idea that maybe his unrequited feelings weren’t actually one sided at all…

“Ready to go home?” Olberic asked once he’d drained the cup of water Therion foisted upon him.

Therion blushed for what must have been the umpteenth time, “Sounds like a plan.”

~ ~ ~

The walk back to the hotel was pretty quick and if the water itself hadn’t sobered up Olberic, the cold air of fall most certainly did.As soon as they entered their room, the two men were relieved that the heating had come on. They were more than happy to defrost and get dressed in much comfier clothing. Well, almost in comfier clothing there was just one problem. 

The cufflinks.

They just wouldn’t come off! Therion had been the best thief in Orsterra and still he couldn’t get the little fuckers off. He had tried a couple of times over and swore he could hear Olberic chuckling softly as so he would wound Therion’s pride which of course made it that much worse.

_’There I am again—cute lil Therion everyone’s kid brother… gods damn it.’_

Therion glared down at his cursed shirt jewelry with malice before he heard Olberic attempt to come to his rescue.

“Need help with those?”

“No.”

“Therion…”

“I can do it.”

They were very pretty, they were ridiculously expensive and they were one of the most thoughtful gifts Therion had ever received and to top it all off they came from Olberic!

But even that couldn’t stop Therion from resenting the little fuckers. He tried undoing them one last time before grunting in annoyance.

“Okay, _fine,_ I need... help...”

“It’s alright you know,” Olberic murmured, “I remember getting used to them too; it’s like putting on a watch for the first time. Although watches are far easier.”

“Tch yeah yeah…”

Olberic ignored Therion’s displeasure and took care removing the tiny ruby apples as Therion just laid in state. And Therion? Therion hated it. He felt like a useless— _helpless_ —toddler. He didn't want to feel like any of those things, not because of his pride, but because he wanted Olberic to notice him.

“… is something on your mind?” Olberic asked gingerly.

“Does it matter?”

“Well, yes, of course it matters.” Olberic said softly unable to mask his worry. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel like I’m the adult version of some dumb kid who can’t even tie his shoes, and I don’t want you to see me in that light.”

Olberic raised a brow.

“I don’t want you to see me like everyone else does okay? I’m everyone's favorite “little brother” and it’s fine from them because, yeah, okay, I admit it I like being like a brother type to them… but I don’t want to be your brother. Okay?”

Therion saw Olberic’s facial expressions changed from hurt to wide-eyed realization which made Therion's stomach drop.

_'Well, so much for keeping it a secret...'_

“You think that’s how I see you?” Olberic asked incredulously.

“Well yeah, don’t you?”

Olberic laughed, “No. Not in the slightest.”

Therion had to admit that hurt for all of half a second until—you know—he found himself pinned against the adjacent wall opposite his bed— _their bed._ Therion’s heart skipped a beat when Olberic tenderly cupped Therion’s cheek and Therion was fairly certain it had stopped completely when Olberic softly kissed him briefly then whispered in his ear, “Therion, I promise you, I have never once thought of you as a brother.”

“What?” Therion choked. ‘ _What is happening!?’_

Olberic gave him a smug nod. “You’re very cute when you’re flustered.”

“Maybe I wasn’t clear before… What?!” Therion was borderline apoplectic at this point, and Olberic’s smirk—not grin, smirk—was freaking him out. Not so much because of what Olberic was saying but more of the almost _fiendish_ look on his face.

“I must have been too subtle... Therion, I’ve been flirting with you this entire evening. And, before you ask me ‘What,’ again, I just need to tell you, here and now... that I’ve been in love with you for so long.”

Therion couldn’t believe what he was hearing a part of him wasn’t even sure if this was real.

“I never thought you’d notice me.”

“Therion, how could I not?”

They stared at each other wordlessly for a moment before undoing Therion's blasted cufflinks letting the twin apples fall to the floor.

Seconds after the lights went out and the two men made plenty of use of that single bed in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I solemnly swear that our baby Therion is okay. Prim and Tressa teamed up and the creep who threatened Therion will never be making another threat again. 
> 
> >:3


End file.
